Completely Unaware
by Katarin MoonStar
Summary: During "Written In the Stars" the boys get together and play... in the dark


Title: Completely Unaware  
  
Pairing: Robbie/Ray/Travis  
  
Rating: R  
  
Notes: Ostensibly for those who are OT3 shippers and because I told Courtney I'd write it, but really just an excuse to write porn.  
  
Of all the things he might have expected to see when he walked into the station, this was definitely the least likely situation he ever would have come up with. Yeah, he was surprised to hear Travis and Robbie doing there little sci-fi show on the RFR frequency this late at night (surprised enough to actually come down there to investigate), but he didn't think anything was particularly strange about it. And yeah, he'd noticed how much time they'd been spending together lately, but he really had been busy *cough*stalking*cough* hanging out with Lily. Lily who only wanted him to be as far away as possible, Lily who had made it pretty clear that she was kind of sick of him, Lily who generally didn't seem to want him. So the last thing he ever expected to see after walking all the way down there was Robbie (sitting in Ray's chair) with Travis on his knees in front of him. It wasn't the way they were sitting that was surprising, it was the fact that Travis was practically *inhaling* Robbie's cock and all Robbie seemed to be able to do was gasp and moan uncontrollably. Ray wants to freak out, because this is definitely grounds for a world class freak out, but really, it's been an emotionally draining day and learning that his two best friends are shagging like rabbits (while he can't even get the girl he likes to so much as be pleased he's around) seems to be par for the course in the world of Ray Brennon.  
  
Robbie sees him first (not surprising considering how *ahem* 'busy' Travis looks) and immediately tried to get Travis to stop. Travis is awfully strong for a little guy though, and Ray could see the flex of his muscles as he pushes Robbie's hands away from his shoulders and into the armrests of the chair. And Robbie is trying to get out the words, but it looks like this is yet another thing that Travis excels at, because intelligent speech seems to be quite beyond Robbie. So Ray takes pity on him, and (with the kind of sadistic glee one who has recently been scorned can have) walks up to where Travis is kneeling, and taps him on the shoulder. Travis slowly lets Robbie's cock fall from his lips, "yes Ray?" he asks, lips spit shiny and slightly swollen. Robbie's cock swings slightly in front of his face, not quite as hard as it was while Travis was working his magic on it. As if sensing this, Travis reaches his hand out and begins to stroke, soft, slow... effective, Robbie is officially out of this conversation. And it really figures that Travis would be Zen even about this, Ray couldn't imagine having to put up with this daily, and he really doesn't envy Robbie.  
  
Except, obviously Robbie's getting some kind of reimbursement, and from the sounds he's making, it's a more than even trade. "Ray," Travis breaks into his reverie, "did you want something?" And Ray doesn't think he'll ever see anything more obscene than Travis with those wet, swollen lips, stroking Robbie's spit slicked cock and looking just as calm as if he were discussing the Quinn dynasty. And then he's shakes himself and replays what Travis just asked him, really paying attention not just to the words, but also to the tone and Ray can't help it if his eyes bug out just a bit at the thought of... that. But really, he's in that laid back apathetic kind of mood where Travis could have asked him to jump off a bridge with him and Ray would've been cool with it. Travis must see the acceptance in his eyes, because he pulls Ray down and *kisses* him, firmly on the lips, tongue dragging slightly over lips until he slips inside Only, the word kiss really isn't apt because, Travis isn't so much kissing him as he is demonstrating the technique he'd been using so well on Robbie when he walked in.  
  
And Ray just sits there and *takes* it for awhile, until the sounds Robbie's making become just a little too loud and Ray has to look up at him. Robbie's looking back and it's actually vaguely creepy. He used to take baths with Robbie as a kid, they used to have sleepovers, Ray remembers cutting all the hair off Robbie's dolls (female action figures) and how Robbie had cried and cried until Ray cut off his own hair and tried to glue it onto the dolls. He remembers his father being a bit disappointed in him about that, but Robbie had smiled and given Ray the biggest hug, and did he really want to do this with some one he had memories like this with? Travis was one thing, he'd never known child Travis (which he's actually grateful for seeing as how he probably would have beaten him up), and he doesn't have the same history with him that he has with Robbie.  
  
But Robbie doesn't look like he's having second thoughts, he actually looks... fuckable. Skin sweaty and damp and if he weren't as dark as he is, he'd be flushed slightly. Ray gets up on his knees and pulls Robbie's head down to his, lips meeting and tongues slipping in, teeth nibbling lightly. Ray's hands ghost along Robbie's thighs and runs into Travis. Travis who's still working Robbie's cock and oh. That's Travis' hand at the fastenings of his jeans, trying to work them off of him. He's pretty good (and Ray has to remember to ask the two of them how long they've been doing this) and it doesn't take long before Travis is reaching in and yeah, he's been hard since almost the moment he walked in, but now Travis knows and sure enough, there goes that smug little smirk. Ray ignores it for now and dives back in to kiss Robbie. It's wet and hot and downright pornographic and Travis just keeps stroking, and Ray really feels like he might burst and then Travis...stops. He stops and gets up; wiping his hands on his jeans and Robbie gets up to. Ray spends one awful, awful moment thinking this has all been terribly unfunny prank; when Robbie reaches his hand down to help him up.  
  
Ray lets him and when he's in the upright position, cock swinging salaciously in front of him from his still open jeans, Travis beckons them into his booth. Once he's inside, Ray has to let out a little groan; he's never going to get through another show without sporting some major wood. Robbie makes himself at home on the outspread sleeping bag and pillows, with such nonchalance Ray suspects he's spent several nights in exactly that position. Before he can really speculate on how long he's been spending nights there Robbie starts peeling out of his clothes and Ray leaves off on speculating so he can stare. He's not the only one; Travis is standing right next to him, focused completely on the disrobing figure in front of them. There's something infinitely seductive about the way Robbie's chocolate colored skin is revealed inch by inch and the way those dark, curl locks tumble out from the neckline of his shirt as he pulls it over his head. Robbie looks over at them then, and ducks his head slightly, he'd probably blush if he could, "stop staring will you. Just get undressed," he tells them, while looking at the floor. Ray gets to work on pulling his clothes off, and catches sight of Travis doing the same out of the corner of his eye.  
  
Once he's finished, he stands there, naked, waiting for some kind of instruction on what to do. It's far too reminiscent of his first day of high school gym, only slightly less homoerotic, and slightly more terrifying. He feels a hand on his arm and jumps slightly, it's Travis and for once, he doesn't have a smirk or a snarky comment. He smiles reassuringly and puts his arms around him, pulling his head down for a kiss while rubbing soothing circles into Ray's back. His other hand reaches up to cup Ray's face and, even though he keeps kissing him, Travis turns Ray's head slightly to the right. Ray opens his eyes as Travis' mouth moves down his jaw and onto his neck to see Robbie, lying supine on the sleeping bag, stroking his cock softly. It might be the sight of Robbie's eyes, so hot and hungry, and it might be that *spot* on his neck that Travis is working over and over again, but Ray is getting a bit unsteady on his feet, so he moves to sit down next to Robbie.  
  
Robbie's arm reaches out and he wraps his hand around Ray's straining member. He doesn't stroke so much as squeeze, a gentle pressure to remind Ray it's there. He leans over and kisses Ray, softly, tongue tracing patterns along the corners of his mouth. "Travis is scheming," he stage whispers at Ray, "he has that look on his face, he's planning something and we're either going to absolutely love it, or end up ruing the day we met him." Robbie laughs softly at the end of that, eyes dancing with mischief toward Travis, who merely looks back with a long-suffering sigh. And it's so close to their normal banter, in such a not normal situation, that Ray almost forgets where he is and what they're doing. It does actually come to him as a surprise when Robbie turns to him and asks, "So what o you want to do about it? Do we let him play out his scheme, or thwart his wicked plans?" "Wicked hmm," Ray replies, "I'm okay with wicked, bring it on Smirk Dog." Travis looks at Robbie and Robbie glances towards the rack of records that Travis keeps in the booth. Travis shakes his head at whatever it is Robbie's asking and gets an exceptionally licentious look on his face. Ray tries to peek at what it is Robbie thought Travis would want on the recode rack, and then he sees it and freezes.  
  
It's a small bottle of KY and a few loose condoms. Robbie thought Travis wanted to... Robbie and Travis have... Ray can't really finish a thought and it's kind of a relief that Travis didn't want to do that, because Ray doesn't want to have to think about what he would have done. He really feels like he's taking leaps in his personal sexual growth, and really isn't interested in quite that much growing tonight. It doesn't seem to be an issue however, because Travis is actually setting Robbie and Ray into some strange position, the purpose of which, only he seems to be aware of, and Robbie's just complying. So Ray goes with it and before long, realizes that this position is actually pretty conducive to rubbing himself against Robbie. If Ray could only turn a little bit more it'd be perfect, but Travis the cock Nazi (and there's a funny thought) is being stingy about their placement.  
  
The reason why becomes immediately apparent once Travis settles himself in a comfortable enough position between the two of them. "God Travis," Robbie suddenly says, "ever since you saw this in that damned book you've been bound and determined to prove you could do it." "Buddha teaches that a man must know his limits, and then move past them," Travis answers and strikes Ray as kind of funny that Robbie has to listen to Travis' fortune cookie mumbo jumbo even when they're naked together. He doesn't stay in a laughing mood for long however because Travis starts to work his cock into his mouth as soon as he's in position to. Ray looks over at Robbie and it looks like Robbie's really trying to hold onto his annoyance, despite the hand working his cock like there's nothing Travis would rather do. Robbie's breathe hitches slightly and it's almost painful to see him fighting his body like this, until, "fine," Robbie gasps out, "fine you win, you can do it." And Travis just grins and smolders and pulls off Ray's cock just long enough to kiss Robbie's thighs, before taking them both in hand, pressing them tight up against each other, and opening his mouth WIDE.  
  
At first it doesn't feel very different than when Travis just had him in his mouth, but then Ray starts to feel the thump of a pulse that isn't his and a firm slide that has nothing to do with his own breathing and it really hits him, "Travis is sucking me, he's also sucking Robbie, he's sucking me and Robbie, oh. My. *GOD*." It's almost to much and Ray knows he can't look down, or he'll cum, and he can't look at Robbie, see the shock and lust in his eyes or he'll cum, he can't close his eyes because only having the smell and sound and feel of it, will make him cum. He ends up looking at the wall in slack jawed wonder, gasping and panting, listening to noises Robbie makes next to him, like some one dying and to the wet, suction noises coming from Travis' mouth. And it's too much and it's not enough and Ray has to see, has to see Robbie's face in rapture, has to see his cock and Robbie's slide in and out of Travis' gorgeous mouth, and has to have the entire experience. So he turns his head and looks Robbie straight in the eye, before kissing him breathless. And they both move their heads as one to look down, and they thought they were prepared, but nothing could prepare them for this.  
  
Travis' mouth stretched so wide and red, face flushed so beautifully, hair spiking in odd angles, and he's just the most perfectly debauched angel in the world. Mouth working steadily and hand curled around his own rock hard and aching cock, stroking fast and furious. He's like the angel of gay porn and before they know what's going on, Travis swirls his tongue just a little bit more, and the world explodes. Years pass in the few seconds it takes for the three of them to get their breath back. Universes are born and die, and everything has this perfectly hazy glow. Travis gets up slowly, stretching his legs and back, wiping stray drops of cum from his chin, and looking entirely to proud of himself. Ray supposes he has a right to be though, so he lets it go. He lays there limply for a short while, and before he knows it, Robbie's snuggling into his side. "He does that," Travis informs him, "it's like some kind of instinctive move, cum = cuddle. It's actually kind of sweet." It is sweet, and Ray's awfully tired, his parents won't mind if he stays the night at his buddy Travis' house. "Go ahead and call your parents, I keep some extra blankets in the closet, I'd better go get them if we're having a sleepover," Travis tosses him his phone and wanders off into parts unknown to get the extra blankets. Ray looks at the phone for a few seconds before reaching down and twirling a lock of Robbie's hair around one of his fingers. Robbie sleeps on, completely unaware. 


End file.
